James and Lily Potter : Firsts and Lasts
by halffictionalprincess
Summary: The lives of James and Lily Potter had a million firsts and a million lasts, these are some of those moments!/ Part four-The first thing James Potter and Lily Evans ever agreed on was the fact that Sirius Black deserved to go to Azkaban for being a morning person.
1. The Rhythm Of Us

_**A/n- Written for the "War Of Angels" challenge on HPFC.**_

_**Prompt- Dance.**_

_**Word Count- 665 words.**_

_**Hope You like it!**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own it!**_

_**The Rhythm Of Us.**_

Neither James nor Lily Potter could dance very well, they had no rhythm or sense of movement, but they danced anyway.

The first time Lily Potter danced with James Potter, she'd been Lily Evans.

Lily Evans, who, after six years of pursuing, had finally agreed to go out with James Potter. But it didn't go exactly as planned, but then, what is their lives ever did, anyway? It seemed like everyone and their mother had come to The Three Broomsticks that day to see how their date was going.

James had been extremely apologetic, but Lily had brushed it off, but neither of them had liked the scrutiny they were in.

James had held out his hand for her, she'd taken it, and with a promise to Madame Rosemerta of returning the Butterbeer glasses later, they'd gotten out.

They'd gone to a secret spot a little farther away from the Screaming Shack, and sat there with warm butterbeers in their hands, watching out at the small town of Hogsmeade, which when covered in snow looked like something out of a postcard.

They'd been talking for almost two hours, when they'd heard musical notes dancing around in the air; it seemed like someone was playing the guitar, though she couldn't recognize the song, she did know that the tune was beautiful. She closed her eyes and leaned back on the stone, letting the music take her away.

She'd opened her eyes when she'd heard him say her name, and saw him standing in front of her with his hand held out, and she took it. She stood up slowly, still holding his hand, and then he pulled her towards him. He wrapped one hand around her waist, and started to move.

Though it was pretty clear, after stepping on toes and unbalanced moves, that neither of them had any talent or rhythm, they still danced; laughing and talking, and James even sang a part of the song in her ear.

But the thing was, while James Potter and Lily Evans might not be dancing to the rhythm of the music, they were dancing to the rhythm of each other.

And that was the very moment that she'd started to fall in love.

The last time Lily Evans had danced with James Potter, she'd been Lily Potter.

Lily Potter, who had been extremely exhausted and miserable, because she hadn't been able to take her one year old son out to trick-or-treating.

In that house in Godric's Hollow, she'd been staring out at children, from the nursery of her baby, roaming about the streets, wishing her Harry could be out, too, and her misery must have been visible on her face, because her husband had pulled her towards him.

He held Harry in one hand, and wrapped the other around her waist, and sang the very song, they'd danced to, on their first date.

Harry had giggled as his papa twirled his mama around and sang in a horrible tuneless voice. And for the first time, Lily Potter had forgotten about all the horrible things out in the world, about the people trying to find her son and kill him.

But she'd been reminded in the worst way possible.

They'd heard some noises coming from downstairs, the music and dancing stopped at once, even Harry stopped smiling, Lily had looked into James's eyes and known, that this was it, that this was the night, it would all be over, either for Voldemort or for them.

"You stay here with Harry," he'd said, putting Harry down in his crib, "I'll go see what's wrong,"

James had kissed her one last time, and left, and it was when she heard his scream that she let the tears fall, she kissed the crying Harry on his forehead, and stepped in front of his crib, ready to fight for her son till her last breathe.

And in those last moments of her life, she remembered the rhythm of James and Lily Potter.


	2. Even Me

_**A/n- So, I decided that after 'The Rhythm of Us,' I should make a series of one shots about thefirsts and lasts of James and Lily Potter, next up is the last story Lily ever told James.**_

_**Written for Ipod shuffle challenge, in three replays of the song 'Invisible' by Taylor Swift.**_

_**Summary- The first time Lily Evans cried in James Potter's arms, she'd been sixteen and heartbroken.**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own HP.**_

_**Even Me**_

It had been a long day of pretending everything was alright, a day spent faking smiles, and she was thankful that no one had noticed, or so she'd thought.

She'd been sitting on a rock near the black lake, tears streaming down her face and bloodshot eyes when she heard footsteps behind her. She quickly wiped the tears away, and hoped her eyes didn't give her away. She turned around to find James Potter walking towards her and saw him come closer and sit down next to her.

"What are doing here, Potter?" she snapped.

"Same thing I've been doing all my life, Evans, following you," he replied, picking up some pebbles from the ground and throwing them in the lake. A few of them skipped.

"Look Potter, I'm not in the mood to fight with you, nor do I have the energy for it, so please, just leave me alone," she said, no longer angry.

His expression turned serious, more solemn than she'd ever seen, and suddenly she missed his easy smile and twinkling eyes.

"Look, Lily, I know it's not my place, god knows you've made it abundantly clear that you want nothing to do with me, but I need you to tell me what's wrong?"He said, and a quick denial was on her lips.

"Nothing's wrong, Potter,"

"Lily, I may be thick but I'm not blind. I see your red eyes, but the thing is that your tears don't scare me as much as the fake smile you've worn all day do. I know you think nobody noticed, but I did,"

Lily was thrown off balance by his perceptiveness, she couldn't believe that the only person she hadn't been able to fool was James Potter.

"Come on flower, it's not like I'm going to tell anyone," he added, and the strangest thing was, she did want to tell hm.

"I have an older sister, her name is Petunia- don't laugh, Potter-she's ... she's a muggle and she... she thinks I'm a freak,"

"What? Why?" He asked, almost screamed, and Lily laughed a humourless laugh.

"Because I know magic and she hates me for it. Anyway, every year I send her a birthday gift, and I now she always kept them, even though she said she threw them away. But this year, we had an argument, before I left... I'd been miserable about what Sev said and she asked me what was wrong, so I told her. I don't know what I expected, sympathy maybe, but she just said 'I told you so,' and I started screaming and we had a huge fight. And this time the birthday gift I sent her- she... she returned it... she sent it back." Lily couldn't control her tears anymore, and she felt him wrapped his arms around her as she cried.

It was after a few minutes that her sobs died down, when he said, "Lily, some people in the world don't deserve your love, your sister, Snape," he smiled sadly and added, "Even me,"

He let her go and stood up and held out a chocolate bar, looking uneasy he said, "Moony-uh, Remus- swears by this stuff to make a person feel better,"

He flashed another grin, but she could see it was forced, and walked away.

As she watched him walk away, for the first time Lily Evans realized that may be she was the one who didn't deserve him at all.

**A/n- Please review!**


	3. Pandora's Box

_**A/n- Written for 'The Telephone Game'.**_

_**Summary- The last story Lily Potter ever told James Potter was of Pandora.**_

_**Disclaimer- Nope, don't own HP. Or the Ancient Greeks**_

_**Pandora's Box**_

She was looking for him, he knew that much.

James stared at the moon and chuckled at the reminder of the countless hours they'd spent trying to come up with a way to make it explode, so that Moony would never have to become a werewolf again. They'd been young and still, they'd been trying to fight something so much bigger than themselves, just like they were now.

And it was all out of one thing, love.

Back then it had been his love for his friend, now it is his love for his son, his wife

He could hear Lily walk up the stairs, calling out his name as she finally saw him sitting on the edge of the roof. She came and silently sat down next to him and took his hand.

He didn't look at her; he couldn't, not now when he didn't want her to see the tears in his eyes. He needed to stay strong for her, for their Harry, but right now he felt anything but that, he felt helpless and he didn't have any more hope left in him.

They sat in silence, the same thing on both of their minds.

It was Harry, their Harry, who was the one person who could defeat didn't know how a barely one year old boy could do that, but he trusted Dumbledore. They would have to hide, and though James knew they both would do anything for their son, right now it was impossible to see how much longer they could protect him.

"Did I ever tell you the story of Pandora?" Lily asked, and despite everything, James smiled, it was a little game they'd been playing for years, telling stories they thought the other didn't know.

He shook his head and waited for her to continue.

"The ancient Greeks believed that Pandora was the first woman on Earth. She was extremely beautiful, and they say that she was brought on Earth as a distraction for men because they'd already been given the gift of fire, oh... shut up," She added when he smirked, "She lived peacefully for a while, but then one day on her doorstep arrived a box, and it said that the box wasn't supposed to be opened, but she was curious-"

"Naturally," James added in a sarcastic tone, and Lily just rolled her eyes and continued.

"Anyway, she opened it, and out came all the evils of the society, greedy, dishonesty, violence. It was the price, the gods said, humans would have to pay because of Pandora's indiscretion, and that was reasons the Greeks gave for why evil exists in the world,"

"So, you're saying, that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, does all that he does because some woman couldn't control her curiosity a million years ago?" He asked, and Lily rolled her eyes again.

"No,that is not the point of the story," She said.

"Then what is the point of the story?" He asked.

"I would tell you, if you would let me complete the story, can I?"

James made a gesture with his hands that said 'go right ahead'.

"After realising what she'd done, Pandora closed the box, and only one thing remained inside-Hope. Just like every other emotion, hope is still on Earth, too, but it's harder to find because it's hidden away in a box. All we have to do is reach out and try to open that box because without hope the world will be nothing but a bunch of aimless souls, it's the reason that this world hasn't succumbed to evil," she said as she held her eyes with her own.

"We can't lose hope James, because if we do, he might as well have won already. We have to hope that we'll see Harry stumble and fall and then get right back up, that we'll send him off in the Hogwarts express and wait for him to come home at Christmas, and that he'll spend weekends at Hogsmeade with his friends, and that one day he'll be as good a man as his father. We'll get through this," She said, her green eyes, glistening with tears. She laid her head on his shoulder and they sat their staring at the stars for a while.

Tomorrow the fight would start all over again, against something so much bigger than all of them, but they would have hope, and he knew that right now, that was enough.

A/n- Please Review!


	4. Miracles Exist

_**A/n- Written for "The Great Maze Competition".**_

_**Summary- The first thing James Potter and Lily Evans ever agreed on was the fact that Sirius Black deserved to go to Azkaban for being a morning person.**_

_**Miracles Exist.**_

"Black, I swear to Godric, if you start humming again I will kill throw you in the black lake," she snapped, laying her head down on the breakfast table.

"Awwww... why so grumpy Evans? Missing your boyfriend, are you?" Sirius, who was sitting right opposite to her, asked, grinning.

"No, but if you don't get rid of your cheerfulness you sure would start missing yours, "she replied, her voice muffled as she spoke into the table.

She was pretty sure that people were looking and wondering why a Gryffindor prefect, Lily Evans, at that, was trying to sleep on the breakfast table, but they were going to deal with it because she no longer cared.

She was going to lay her head down on the table if she wanted to, in fact, she had plans to stay in the exact same position and wait for her impending doom.

Which, considering the pounding in her head, wasn't that very far off. And if that didn't kill her, she was pretty sure that Sirius Black's cheerful humming at 7.30 on a Monday morning might.

Wait no, it wouldn't kill her, but she would sure kill him. If she ever had the energy to move again.

"Oh lookie there Evans, name the boyfriend and he appears," Black said, and Lily felt James slide in next to her.

And despite everything, she smiled.

She raised her head and looked at James, who looked as miserable as she felt.

"Oh thank god, you're here Prongs, because I was worried that Evans here might start killing people, or worse," he shuddered, "crying,"

"Speak another word and I just might do both, simultaneously," Lily threatened.

James offered a grunt as his part in the conversation, a word that was too impolite to repeat.

"No... you too?" Sirius said, with a mock flare of misery.

"Lily, I would kiss you good morning, but I don't think I have the energy," James said, ignoring Black.

"Nah, its okay, there's nothing good about this morning anyway," She replied, and glared daggers at Black.

Truth was, they had stayed up pretty late last night, drinking butterbear the boys had managed to sneak in from The Three Broomsticks, even Black, now they were all tired and a little hung over, but not Black, and it irritated her. A Lot.

She laid her head on James' shoulder, and closed her eyes, finding herself a more comfortable position to sleep in. He put his arms on her shoulder and she snuggled in deeper.

She almost would've fallen asleep, too, if Sirius hadn't started making noises of a rooster.

"Wake up Lily bloom, its morning," he said in a high pitched sing-song voice.

Lily turned to James and asked, "What is wrong with him?"

James ate another bite of his toast, chewing slowly before answering, "We've been trying to determine the exact cause of his behaviour for years now, and the only answer we've managed to find is that he is ..." James' voice lowered to a whisper, "he is a morning person."

Lily sneered at Sirius and said, "That should be a punishable offence, you know, you could be sent to Azkaban for this,"

"But if I go to Azkaban, wouldn't you guys die of boredom? I mean I'm the only entertaining person in this group, you know," Sirius said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Fine, we'll die and you'll go to Azkaban," Lily replied, trying to eat a bite of her oatmeal and trying to swallow without vomiting. She started to bang her head against the table but stopped when it only worsened the pounding in her head.

"Come on guys, mornings are good, the birds chirping, the sun shining," Black said, making Lily roll her eyes.

"If you don't stop talking, Padfoot, I'm going to stick your head where the sun doesn't shine," James threatened, and Sirius grinned.

"How can you be so happy in the morning? It shouldn't be humanly possible for someone to be this happy in the mornings," Lily said and closely stared at Sirius, trying to figure it out.

"I agree," James said, nodding as he drank some orange juice.

James was about to add something but before he could, Sirius gasped and his eyes widened and he pointed in their direction.

"You...You...," he stammered, Lily frowned and looked behind her, but she couldn't figure out what had him so flabbergasted.

"What, what's wrong?" Lily asked.

"You two actually agreed on something, "he said, "that's it, miracles do exist, I believe it now."

It took her a moment for it to sink in, but she smiled when she realized that he was right.

"You know, we should celebrate," James said, turning to her, and he, too, was smiling.

How?, Lily would've asked, but she didn't need to as James leaned down to kiss he, and truth be told it was the best morning kiss of all times.

Even if they weren't morning people.

_**A/n- Please review!**_


End file.
